


Senses

by Ashlyne_M



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Appreciative Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he's literally so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlyne_M/pseuds/Ashlyne_M
Summary: Levi explores and describes his love for Eren through the senses.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> After about a year of lurking on this site, I have finally taken the next logical step and decided to start posting work here too :')
> 
> This was originally posted on Wattpad, and I thought I'd post it here too. It's fairly old, so I've gone back and edited it a bit. Let me know what you think!

S i g h t

It's no question that he's gorgeous. Even in the most unusual situations, he always manages to take my breath away.

He has this rumpled look when he's just woken up from sleep, where his hair sticks out in every direction and his eyes are still half-lidded and clouded with sleep. The sight of him in such a natural state, doing something as unremarkable as yawning or rubbing his eyes, makes my heart swell and the only coherent thought I'm able to form is; _cute_.

Maybe it's his bright smile; the way his lips part to reveal picture perfect teeth, and the way his dimples are deepened further by the tilt of those irresistible lips.

Or maybe it's the way his sun-kissed skin just seems to _glow_ sometimes; the sheer radiance of it, and the way it flushes a beautiful rose when he's embarrassed or even just a little too hot.

And his eyes—God, his eyes—they're the most ethereal shade of green (titan green, he once called them), littered with luminous gold, sometimes bordering on turquoise, depending on what lighting you looked at them under. He's an open book, and I find it's one of my favourite things to watch the different emotions that swim in those ocean eyes. Seeing the pure, unfiltered love held within them when they fall on me fills me with unimaginable joy.

I wake up before him most mornings, looking forward to watching those stunning eyes flutter open and feeling infinitely grateful to be the first thing they take in each day.

S o u n d

Honestly, he can't sing to save his life. He does it anyway, because it puts a little extra spring in his step. Sometimes he'll hum a tune while making breakfast or doing chores, other times he'll go all out - using whatever random object happens to be within reach as a microphone - and belting out lyrics at the top of his lungs with the most idiotic grin on his face. Sometimes, I join him. Because what's the point of being with someone if you can't do stupid things together and love every second of it? Because I love this idiot, and I'll be damned if I don't make as many memories with him as I can. Hell, just because.

I adore the sound of his voice when he calls my name, no matter the tone. Even when he's yelling it in frustration or anger, there's just something about the way it sounds coming from him. When he says it, I feel like it truly belongs to me. It drives me crazy when it leaves his lips in breathless moans, on nights (and sometimes days, too) when he's under me, or me under him, and we're little more than a panting mess on top of each other.

The steady sound of his heartbeat is what gives me peace at night. It reminds me that he's alive, breathing, and here in my arms. If ever there came a day when I no longer heard those reassuring beats as his heart worked to keep his body functioning, my own would undoubtedly join his in eternal silence.

S m e l l

His scent is one of my (many) favourite things about him. It changes, occasionally, with whatever new combination of floral and/or fruity body wash and shampoo that catches his attention. But, his own scent, the part that's purely Eren, smells like fresh air with the faintest hint of vanilla and something else that's _just so Eren_.

The heady scent of his arousal is like a drug to me, unrepentantly addictive and infinitely more potent than any powder, pill or potion could ever be. When we're tangled in each other's limbs, our clothes discarded and forgotten on the floor, I'm almost high on it. Knowing that I'm the cause further fuels my own desire. It consumes me with the need to make him feel good, to claim him and mark him as my own over and over again, and have him do the same to me.

When I have my face buried in his chest, or when my head is laid casually on his thighs, the fresh smell of his clothes brings me comfort. Being surrounded by that scent feels like floating on clouds. It smells like home. _He_ smells like home.

T a s t e

His kisses are almost always a little different each time. In the mornings, they taste like coffee with extra milk and a spoonful of honey instead of sugar. At night, the fresh minty flavour of our toothpaste lingers in his mouth after he's brushed his teeth right before bed. Sometimes, they taste like sweet desserts and whipped cream. Other times, I can still pick up hints of various spices from whatever meal he's just had.

There are times, though, when his kisses just taste like him. No additives. It's a flavour so uniquely his, that I could spend the rest of eternity trying to figure out how else to describe it and still not be able to. There really is no other way to explain it. It's simply _just him_.

I relish in the slightly salty taste of his bare skin when I'm peppering his body with soft kisses, or running my tongue along the sensitive parts of him he loves to have showered with attention; when he's a squirming bundle of nerves and I'm sucking bruises onto his wrists, neck and collarbones.

T o u c h

It's probably our favourite way to show our love for each other. From the feather-light brushes of fingertips on skin, to the tight grips we have on each other when in one another's arms. From the little things like holding hands and adoring kisses on the cheek and forehead, to the more passionate trailing of nails down arms and backs. When a simple touch of our lips quickly turns into little nips and bites, and the most innocent shows of affection become heated within moments.

It's the way his body feels pressed up against mine, the way each contour and crevice feels in my hands and how certain parts dip or arch into them when I touch him.

It's the way his own hands explore my body, taking his time with each part of me as if wanting to savour every inch.

It's the way he knows exactly where and how to touch me to calm me when needed, or make me cry out his name in ecstasy, or even simply just to show me I'm loved.

It's all of these things and the way he fills my senses with everything that makes him Eren. It's being able to experience all of the sensations he brings and cherishing every one, every single time.

Because I'm in love with him, and I wouldn't trade a single one of these things for anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated x


End file.
